


?

by sashimami



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimami/pseuds/sashimami





	?

Three knocks. It was three knocks that almost destroyed everything John had been working toward for the past 10 years. Three knocks that had changed everything.  
Three knocks, that just so happened to be on a stormy autumn evening whilst the Fitch family was enjoying a warm meal. John was a simple man, as he would describe himself, he enjoyed cameras, tripods, and his beautiful wife Florence, whom he met while working as a tutor for a Film & TV course. Florence, an IT technician herself, also happened to know her way around a camera, which is what brought John and her together in the first place. She was entirely enamoured with him, and was convinced that he would be hers forever.  
But nothing is ever that simple.  
Three knocks, was what they heard at the front door.  
John rose from his seat at the dining table, “Who could be at the door at this hour?” he questioned, receiving a shrug from his wife in response.  
“I’m sure it’s just a salesman trying to sell some crap, come on sit down, let’s just eat,” Florence seemed unmoved that it was heavily raining and the person outside was getting drenched.  
Ignoring his wife’s response, he left the table and made his way to the door, and upon opening it almost fell backwards in shock after recognising who stood before him.  
Standing soaking wet outside John’s front door, was a beautiful girl, matured with age, who John had somewhat lusted over during his time as a tutor, and who John knew as Tash. Her hair, once in a pixie cut, was now just above shoulder length, and she appeared slightly taller than he had remembered her as. John decided, perhaps inappropriate for the timing, that he liked this change.  
Still in a stupor, John stuttered as he spoke in a low voice, “Tash? What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in what, 10 years? Are you okay??”  
Seemingly ignoring his questions, Tash replied, “Can I come in? It’s bloody freezing and I’m wet,”  
“S-sure?” John answered, slightly confused and dazed, but still welcoming to the freezing former student of his. Stepping aside to make room for Tash to enter, he forced himself to snap out of his confusion, and led his houseguest to the living room, making sure to avoid his wife’s eyes. “Sit in here. We can talk in a minute, I’ll get you a tea,”  
“Thanks, John.”

John swiftly made his way back into the dining room and made a half-assed attempt at an explanation as to why he left the dinner table, “Flo, I couldn’t just leave her out there she would have frozen to death,”  
Temperamental as always, Florence hadn’t been too happy about the former student of John’s being invited into the house, being jealous in nature, she wasn’t keen on allowing John to speak with other women, “Whatever John, just see what she wants and get her out of here. I’m putting Sophie and Joey to bed. Clean up the table when you’re done,” Anger radiated through her voice as she picked up their two young children and stomped heavily upstairs.  
John was almost relieved she was gone, and off his back for now.

Upon re-entering the living room, he took a closer look at Tash, who, in a rare occurance, was makeup free, and honestly looked a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying and her clothes were wet through. John quickly realised that she must be freezing from her wet clothes and thought of himself as an idiot for not thinking about that earlier. Grabbing a clean t-shirt from an unsorted laundry basket on the coffee table, he handed it to Tash who was sat on the sofa, looking to the side, and pulling her infamous thinking face.  
“Tash,”   
She didn’t flinch.  
“...Tash,” he tried again.  
“John,” she replied softly.  
“You need to change out of your wet clothes...” John said, with a hint of childish awkwardness, as the thought of Tash naked rushed through his mind. Mentally slapping himself for blushing at the thought, he snapped back to reality.  
“Yeah...” Tash replied blankly, with no real thought about changing out of her clothes.   
Realising that this was going nowhere, John decided to take matters into his own hands, and his hands found the bottom of her old Marilyn Manson t-shirt, which he remembered fondly. Pulling up gently to make sure Tash wasn’t going to freak out, he managed to change her out of her top without a fuss.   
However, this seemed to somewhat bring Tash back to her right mind, as she was on her feet all of a sudden, turning John around, and pushing him into the sofa in a flash. Gently straddling him, Tash pushes her half naked body against his clothed chest and caressed his face, leaning her face in towards his.  
John almost didn’t realise before it was too late, and pulled away just before he got carried away in the moment. It was difficult for him, as this was Tash, his student who had seemingly been flirting with him for all the years he had taught her, who he had wanted the entire time, and while she hadn’t crossed his mind for some time, she held a place at the back of it. And she was right in front of him to take, had he wanted to. In the interest of his better judgement, he pushed Tash to her feet and, trying to ignore what she had just done, more sternly told her, “Tash. Get changed. I gave you a clean shirt. Now.”  
He didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone look at him with such despair before.  
“No,” She cried softly, “I wanted you for so long, you acted like you wanted me back. I fucking love you John. Why do you still reject me?”  
John sighed with remorse, “Change into this, please, then we can talk, okay?” Being 36 years old, he was a little bit past the hysterics of being in love and preferred to handle things through simple conversation.

In the past, John had simply not made a move in favour of keeping his job at the college and as Tash’s tutor, disregarding the few incidents that would happen in the distillery after he had curtains installed, as he considered those one time things. Now, things were entirely different. He was married with two young children. No, he wasn’t truly in love with his wife, but he managed to convince himself that he was every day to keep his family happy. He had a stable family and that’s all a simple man like John could have ever asked for.  
Tash was not simple. Tash was an explosion, she was everchanging, chaotic, and incredible. She held the power to light up an entire room with her smile, and she captured the hearts of anyone she wanted. But all the cheap one night stands in the world couldn’t compare to the unexplainable feelings she held for her former tutor.  
“Why are you here Tash?” John sighed softly.  
“Because I love you,” Tash answered quickly.  
“I have a wife and kids,” replied John.  
“They don’t love you like I do, you don’t love her, I can tell” she seemed to be getting upset.  
“Oh come on Tash, you d-“ John was cut off.  
“Who is she anyway? Is she a better fuck than me?” she almost snapped at him.  
Subconsciously moving closer, John found himself with a hand on her thigh, fully aware that Tash was only wearing one of his t-shirts, “Florence, she was a technician at college, and that’s none of your business,”  
The scene was getting heated as both their tempers rose, and as John slowly made his way into a position on top of Tash, pinning her down from her wrists, “The blonde one? I knew you had a thing for her. Fucking slag, you know if you-“  
Tash was cut off from her outburst with a kiss from John, and immediately melted into it, as the grip on her wrists loosened her arms wrapped around his neck in embrace. As they fell deeper into the kiss, John gently pulled her back so she was straddling him again, and tears welled up in his eyes as she pulled away slowly. “You left, Tash. I didn’t have a choice but to move on,”  
Lost for words, all Tash could do was apologise, “I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m here now John. I love you and i’m here now,”  
Pulling her closer, he spoke softly into her hair, “Don’t leave again.”


End file.
